


Twilight: Retold

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Gay, Homeless! Komaeda Nagito, Love Story, M/M, Top Park Jimin (BTS), Tsundere Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My Hero Academia (Japanese: 僕のヒーローアカデミア, Hepburn: Boku no Hīrō Akademia) is a Japanese superhero manga series written and illustrated by Kōhei Horikoshi. It has been serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump since July 2014, with its chapters additionally collected into 26 tankōbon volumes as of March 2020. The story follows Izuku Midoriya, a boy born without superpowers (called Quirks) in a world where they have become commonplace, but who still dreams of becoming a hero himself. He is scouted by All Might, Japan's greatest hero, who shares his quirk with Izuku after recognizing his potential, and later helps to enroll him in a prestigious high school for heroes in training.
Relationships: Daddy Pig (Peppa Pig)/Waluigi (Super Mario), Komaeda Nagito/Daddy Pig, Komaeda Nagito/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. the start of something new

Nagito cried silently as he walked down the streets, there he was, crusty, homeless, and worst of all, ALONE. He sat down at a bench, his watering orbs closed shut. Suddenly a large white van stopped where he stood. The door opened, and out came Park Ji-min, better known mononymously as Jimin, is a South Korean singer, songwriter, and dancer. In 2013 he debuted as a member of the South Korean boy band BTS, under the record label Big Hit Entertainment, height 5’8, born October 13, 1995 in Geumjeong-gu Busan South Korea, and his shoe size is 265mm. Nagito knew all of this, because before he was homeless he was a K-Pop stan. 

The real reason he stood poverty-stricken was because his now ex-boyfriend, Daddy Pig, left him for a whore named Waluigi and kicked Nagito out of their shared trash can of an apartment. A flashback from the night it happened flashed into his memory. 

“What are you gonna do now?” Daddy Pig asked the white haired boy on the floor. “Call your mommy?” 

“Yeah,” Waluigi said as she twerked on Daddy Pig’s sexy bod. 

Nagito looked up at the man he loved, the man he cared for, the man he gave his virginity to, as he brutally insulted him. 

Nagito didn’t even notice the global K-pop singer as he embraced him in his moment of weakness. “It’s okay,” Jimin said as he rubbed random shapes into the back of the homeless man. Nagito slowly pulled away slightly from the hug. 

“Thank you,” He said as he dried his face off with the inside of his hoodie.

”You don't have to thank me, " Jimin said as he leaned in for a kiss. 

Nagito willingly kissed him back, his hands moving onto Jimin’s body, he was wearing the outfit from Blood, Sweat, and Tears that made Nagito’s small rat pp hard. Jimin broke the kiss and stared deep into Nagito’s eyes. 

“What’s your name?” He asked.

Nagito’s pale ass face blushed cherry red as he told Jimin his name. 

“Well, Nagito, how would you like to be the new member of BTS?” Jimin asked.

Nagito thought hard, but not as hard as his DICK. “I’d love to!”


	2. Awkward Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito meets the members, but there’s a weird sexual tension between him and Yoongi

Jimin pulled Nagito into the white van and saw the other 6 members of BTS: Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung , and Jeon Jungkook, staring at him as he entered the vehicle. Jimin introduced him to the group of elder boys with a smile. 

“Nice to meet you,” Jungkook said.

“I’m your hope, I’m your angel, J-hope!” Hoseok said as he made a heart with his hands.

Taehyung threw up a peace sign. “Hi, new member!”

“Hello, I’m Namjoon, the leader,” He said as he shook Nagito’s gross ass hand as he passed by him on his way to his seat. 

Seokjin gasped when he saw Nagito. “Aah! You’re so…nasty 🤢 . You can take a shower at the dorms and then hopefully the stylists will… help you!”

“Ew, don’t touch me, corona infested tho,” Yoongi scoffed as Nagito sat down near him. 

The driver turned around, and was none other than Nagito’s bastard Ex boyfriend Hajime!!!!! Nagito gasped dramatically before passing out in jimin’s loving tiny arms.  
-  
-  
-  
As soon as Yoongi threw a cup of water on his face, Nagito sprung back up and looked around at his surroundings. He was in a bedroom?? 

“Finally, you’re up bitch!” Yoongi said as he slapped Nagito upside the head. 

Nagito blinked. “Where are the other members?”

“Taco Bell. the bathrooms over there, take a shower, you need it, badly!” Yoongi pushed him out of the bed and onto the floor.

He quickly skkkrted into the bathroom and locked the door. Looking up at the shower, he turned it on quickly and stripped. Suddenly the door opened. 

Yoongi gasped, throwing clothing and a towel at Nagito before shutting the door. His face blushing redder than a fire truck.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for being gods mistake


End file.
